This invention relates to communication distribution equipment, and more specifically to methods and apparatus for supporting a multiplicity of densely arranged or packed electrical shielded communication panels, each of which has a ground or conductive sheet covering the back side of the panel to provide back side shielding to the circuitry on that same panel as well as front side shielding to an adjacent panel.
An apparatus for supporting a plurality of densely arranged electrically shielded communication panels includes a rack that supports at least two panels. The panels are supported adjacent to each other by the rack, and each panel includes at least two sides with a printed circuit on one side and a conductive sheet on the other side. In addition, the conductive sheet on each of the panels is coupled to an electrical connection point on the rack when the panel is placed in the rack. The two panels are placed in the rack such that the printed circuit of one of the panels is electrically shielded by the conductive sheet on another, closely aligned another one of the panels.